


Unwanted Family Reunions

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: Celithe, Mark and Helen's evil Aunt is back and casing problems for the Blackthorn's but the family and their friends pull together and fight back
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Kudos: 1





	Unwanted Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments/reviews! They are much appreciated

Mark sat as his desk, alternating between wanting to sleep from exhaustion, scream at all the stupid, selfish self-entitled politicians he had to deal with who didn’t seem to want to give him a break, and actually getting him through the never ending workload that he always seemed to work through that never seemed to get any smaller. Mark worked as a diplomat, working toward creating relations to improve the lives of those who were marginalised and those in positions of power to do something about it. He did, for the most part enjoy his job but there were days like this one where he really hated it. Forever working and feeling like he was getting nowhere. It made him feel like he was letting down the people he was trying to help. 

His one blessing was the fact that his girlfriend Cristina got to work in the same office as him. Although it felt wrong to call Crisitina his girlfriend, giving everything, they had been through together, and everything she had done for him. He was more than aware that he was punching above his weight, not only with the fact he got to be in a relationship with Cristina but Kieran as well. He often thought that they would be better off and more well suited if he was out of the picture but neither of them would hear of it. They were more than ‘girlfriend’ and ‘boyfriend’ to Mark and he was forever thanking the stars that he had them.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Mark, pulling him close to the person they belonged to, and a head nestled itself into his neck. The scent of roses alone was enough to tell Mark it was Cristina. It was like his thoughts of her had summoned her just when he felt like he wanted nothing more to throw his laptop out of a window and have a hug from someone. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Cristina asked when she finally removed her head from Mark’s neck, allowing him space to use his arms to guide Cristina into sitting on his lap, which she did with very little objections. 

“Good question” Mark said, and giving a wry smile, which only made Cristina raise an eyebrow and making it very clear she wasn’t going to let Mark get away with not answering her question. It was something Mark loved about her; that once she wanted an answer, she would do everything she could to get one, It was what made her an excellent political psychologist. Mark let out a breath and just let his thoughts tumble out. “The fact i never seem to be getting anywhere and when the times I do are few and far between. The fact I have to deal with people who are so far up their own arses they make rather excellent circles” he started which only made Cristina giggle despite herself. “Then there is the fact I am completely in love with both you and Kieran and can’t do what I want to both of you because Kieran’s off helping people and you and I are at work and can’t afford to have our boss walk in and sack us for getting more action at work than he does at home in a decade” causing Crisitna to kiss him before getting off his lap and extending her hand to take his.

“Well it’s a good thing I sweet talked our manager into letting us have the next week off then isn’t it. Kieran’s not working either so you’ll have all the time you want to do have your wicked way with us” Mark swore that had he not got a tiny bit of self-control left he’d have taken Crisitna there and then. It was rare the three of them had any decent time alone together. Any long periods of time off was spent with family; normally the Blackthorns and everyone that came with it, but occasionally Cristina’s Mother. Kieran rarely saw one of his numerous brother’s but that suited him fine. He’d never really gotten on with his family do was happy to simply pretend they didn’t exist and it appeared that the feeling was mutual. Not that Mark minded spending time with family, giving how important his family was to him, but was also nice to have time, just as the three of them in the cottage they lived together. Taking Cristina’s hand, Mark was more than happy to quickly save his work, grab is stuff and they were out the office in what must have been record time.

Mark really should not have been surprised when they arrived home and Kieran was already lying naked on their bed waiting for them. Neither Mark nor Cristina bothered wasting any time in shedding their own clothes and joining him, enjoying the feel of each other in a way they hadn’t been able to in in a long time, until they eventually ran out of energy and fell asleep tangled in each others arms, knowing that they had the time to really just be in each others company.

***

Kieran woke, with no idea how long he had been asleep, but was soon quick to realise that Mark was absent. Silently removing himself from the bed, as to not awake Cristina as she would need her energy from what he had planned for them over the next few days, he went to find his other lover. He found Mark, who’d pulled on a pair of loose trousers and has staring, almost absently at his phone, and oblivious to anything else that was going on. “You seem distant my love for this time in the morning. What troubles you?” he asked, sitting on the sofa at Mark’s feet. Having been brought out of his thoughts, Mark took a deep breath, trying to work out precisely what he was going to say. 

“My Aunt Nene has been in touch with Helen and I” he started. Nene was their Aunt on their Mothers side, and both she and their birth mother hadn’t really been involved with their lives. Their mother had tried to raise both him and Helen after their father had left but she’s had some sort of breakdown, meaning that the siblings had been raised by their father and his new wife, which had been fine with both Mark and Helen, who’d had an amazing childhood. Nene, who had trained as a nurse took it upon herself to look after her sister, and only just reintroduced herself into her niece and nephew’s life and they were slowly building bridges with her and their birth mother.

“She says her sister, not my mother but another sister...Celithe has decided to make a return. She was the one that sent Uncle Arthur mad and seems that she is still as cruel as ever. Nene and Mother had cut her out of their lives and hoped she’d never bother them, or us again but it seems she doesn’t share this plan. From what they have heard, she’s worse than she was then, and that was bad enough. Aunt’s scared that she’ll come for Helen and I, and it’s likely that if she does, she’ll not only hurt us but those we care about. You, Cristina, Aline...my siblings, Emma. You’ve seen Uncle Arthur, you know what she’s capable of” Mark continued and once he was finished, their was a silence, with neither sure what to say next.

It was a voice from the door that spoke next. Mark had been so engrossed in talking, and Kieran in listening, that they hadn’t noticed Cristina walk into the room, and listen. “We’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything Mark. Who knows about this?” she asked, and started naming people on his fingers. “Aunt Nene, Mother, Helen and I, and you two. I don’t doubt that Helen has told Aline. Other than that no one”. Cristina rubbed her temples with her fingers, as though trying to work something out. “I say we tell everyone who may get hurt by this woman. Nothing may come of this, but it’s better they know and no harm will come to pass than say nothing and someone gets hurt” she then started, before looking to Mark for some kind approval.

When Mark didn’t say anything, Kieran added “I agree with our Lady of Roses. No harm will come of us talking and keeping prepared. You have intelligent siblings Mark; they might be able to help” which caused Mark to nod in agreement. He didn’t want to worry them unnecessarily but knew if harm had come to them because of him, because of some crazy aunt of him with sadistic tendencies and he hadn’t even warned them, he’d never forgive himself and the guilt would stay with him until the day he died. Kieran gave his had a tight squeeze before the three of them went to get changed, and an emergency family meeting was called at the Blackthorn family home.

***

Andrew Blackthorn sat at the head of the table, with his wife sat next to him. His children, along with their partners were also present, along with his ex-wife Nerissa (whom he’d learnt to be civil to, for the sake of Mark and Helen) and her sister Nene. Mark couldn’t help but notice just how fragile his mother looked, as though someone need only look at her funny for her to cry. Nene just looked like she hadn’t slept all night, which was probably true. Helen seemed to be a reflection of himself and it was another occasion in which he was grateful for Aline, who’d been a constant and steady companion and wife to his sister, even when times had been difficult. Aline had her arms around her wife, by means of letting her know “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”.  
Arthur, Andrew had told them wouldn’t be joining them. He’d had a rough few day and from the little he’d heard from Mark, felt that the conversation would tip him over into his madness and wouldn’t do anyone, especially Arthur, any favours. As a result Arthur was in the loft with his books and his research. Once everyone had arrived and settled, Nene explained the situation with her sister. “She’s a dangerous lady. She’s a successful business lady with a lot of money and a lot of contacts. She’ll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Add that to the fact she’s cruel, sadistic, manipulative woman then she’s certainly a threat to be taken seriously” she finished. 

“Do you actually know if she intends on doing anything to any of us?” Andrew asked, with a slight tinge of hope in his voice that the answer would be “No” and there would be nothing to worry about and things could go back to how they had been. “She’s kept away from us all these years. If she still wanted nothing to do with us, that would have continued. She’d be living her life and we’d be living ours. The fact she’s decided to return, to bring herself back into our lives can only mean one thing: she’s up to no good. If I thought this was simply something innocent I wouldn’t have brought this matter to anyone’s attention” Nene answered, shattering any hope that anyone had. Andrew rubbed his face with his hands before asking “does anyone have any suggestions on what we do?”

“Restraining order? I know people at work who’d be able to sort one out?” Ty suggested. “I could try and hack her computer to see if I can find any more details there?” Livvy immediately added. Where Ty worked in the Police within a high ranking position, his twin was a computer scientist, meaning that if they were given the go ahead with their suggestions, they could succeed quickly without breaking so much as a threat. “That would be excellent Ty, and Livvy? Maybe hold of the hacking for at least a little while, not until things get more desperate” Andrew responded and the twins nodded in union. Cristina then spoke but it was clear that as she was talking she was still working things through. “What did you say she did for a job Nene?” she asked carefully.  
“She’s a business woman in charge of a number of large companies” Nene responded, trying to work out where Crisitna was going with this. “My Mother...she’s a business analyst. A good one if her diary full of appointments is anything to go by. Anyway, I could ask her to see if she’d consider working with Celithe. If successful she’d have access to a lot of information and we’d have an insider who could find things out and report back to us. It may come down to nothing but it has to be worth a try at least?”


End file.
